Drunken excuses for the truth
by ryan.reed245
Summary: What happens when a lonely Lombax takes a few to many or does he? Is this just a plan in order to woo the girl he loves? Rated M-sexual content-detailed-language-adult themes- 16 years recommended but he do what you feel like. R&R.


Ratchet's Celebration.

Hey all, I apologise for my absence as I have been dealing with a lot of issues recently so do not be surprised if the chapter uploads for this fic are at random. I will try my best thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoy my amateur writing skills.

(Veldin 6:33pm)

Ratchet was rushing around adding last minute adjustments to his home and out door party scene before any of his guests arrived whilst Clank was preparing the snacks with a multi choice main course meal of either Roast Pork (Whole pig roasted on squire) served with mashed potato and a hint of parsley or the other option being Casserole slow cooked Venison with a serving of roast potato's and simmered in red wine.

"God damn that smells good Clank." Ratchet announced from the lounge to Clank outside under the stars.

"If only I had a nose." Clank joked back making them both chuckle.

Soon the first guest was due to arrive at seven in the evening, although Ratchet offered to bring Sasha back to his place before the party started she declined as she wanted to look the part for the evening, Ratchet didn't expect to have his jaw dropped that night but she allowed him to by wearing a black tight figure hugging dress that covered her from the necklace down to her knees and onto her glossy black low cut heels which slightly clicked on the hardened sand as she walked into the house after greeting a star struck Clank.

"Hey Ratchet how do I look?"

Ratchet turned around and slightly over filled the last shot glass he had been preparing at the gorgeous specimen in front of him.

"Haha, I guess I'll take that as I look ok." Sasha chuckled to his ogling eyes.

"Ha, yeah by ok I think you meant astounding Sash." Ratchet said sarcastically.

"Such a gentle men." She teased him knowing he was completely bewildered.

(Two hours later)

'Ding ding'

"Ahem, I would like to pose a toast to the defeat of Dr Neferious and the saviour of this Galaxy... To the Q Force I thank you all. My ingenious plan worked once again."

"Pft right like you did anything." Ratchet mumbled to himself.

Sasha caught Ratchet mumble to himself and just cracked a smile in a futile bid to not burst out laughing at the pathetic Qwark.

As time went on the food disappeared as did the shots which were mostly taken by none other than Ratchet who had now passed what would have been deemed as drunk, of the 20 shots prepared he had taken 10 of them down with the added bonus of half a dozen beers before that. So Ratchet was tanked and had started talking about what he loves in a girl, Sasha self-consciously thought to herself what kind of a pain Ratchet could be when he is intoxicated.

Ratchet continued to slur out the truth about how he feels with a special someone who he has not named but before Ratchet has a chance to name the special person Clank speaks up suggesting that they called it a night as they had celebrated themselves out.

The Q Force said there good byes and organised a way for the intoxicated members to reach home, soon enough the Force was gone except for Sasha who had decided to stay the night on Veldin which promised a load of fun for the still babbling Ratchet who was now in the lounge fumbling to start a movie, Clank sat him down and started the film for Ratchet who looked back at the giggling Sasha and patted the seat beside him indicating for her to come over with him. Ratchet was normally awkward with Sasha if it was not on a mission or when they had something to do but when he was drunk any sense of awkwardness as well as common sense was lost to a fury of giggles and true feelings.

Clank had left the two alone on the couch with the movie going, Clank began to clean up the mess from the guests earlier. Once he had finished washing the dishes then drying them and putting them away he went into his room for a full de-charge recharge boot overnight leaving Ratchet and Sasha alone together.

Back in the lounge Ratchet was coming onto Sasha very strongly by simply grabbing her in an attempt to cuddle with her, although she did like the idea she was not going to let it happen on the couch while Ratchet was completely wasted. Instead she just laughed at his many fails to cuddle and kiss her, also teasing him with it, but because Ratchet was so intoxicated he was soon unconscious with his head slumped on his left shoulder, Sasha rolled her eyes at him thinking he was cute like this. Snapping her out of her own daydream was the now sleeping Ratchet and his head in her lap. Sasha had an idea that she always wanted to try but never got the chance, she began to rub his furry ears receiving a loud groan combined with a comfortable stretch she knew he did like it, so she continued to massage the lomabx's furry ears only to have him turn his head back towards her and open his eyes. Sasha slightly panicked inside at the thought of Ratchet knowing she had a crush on him, Ratchet pulled Sasha's hand lower down around his throat and began to cuddle her hand as he fell back asleep. Sasha was smiling with moist eyes at the restful Lombax in her lap.

The next morning Ratchet had rolled into Sasha's lap during his sleep, She had not noticed this until she woke to see Ratchet still snoozing on her now numb legs, she smiled at the snoozing Lombax and leant down to kiss him behind his ears but before she could react Ratchet had placed his hand around the back of her head pulling her down till their lips met in a soft moist touch of joy. Sasha attempted to pull her head back but failed as the lusty Lombax continued to hold her in a longer series of now tongue locking kisses. Ratchet released Sasha from his gentle vice grip and stood up in front of the now stunned Sasha, Ratchet knelt back down on the carpet in front of the couch only to grab Sasha by her hips and hoist her up around him, he turned then sat down with her now having her legs wrapped around his core and his hands placed on her hips, they both leant in for another kiss, Sasha wrapping her arms around Ratchet's shoulders as well. Ratchet quickly took the lead now placing his hands on the firm of her back adding slight pressure into the first touch of tongues once again.

Ratchet thinks to himself why not make things more romantic for them, he instantly decides to travel to planet Hoven.

"Hey, why don't we make this a more special occasion?" Ratchet asked with a wink.

"What've you got in mind?"

"Hoven."

"Hoven? It's freezing there though?"

"But it has a spot no one travels to which shows the best views and would be more romantic than sitting in a workshop heh heh."

"Alright, how long will it take us to get there?"

"Not to long baby."

"Baby?"

With that Ratchet stood still holding Sasha by her ass now and headed out towards his ship.

"Ratchet, shouldn't we leave Clank a note?"

"I'm already ahead of you on that on, its on his dressing table."

"Oh, ok well shall we go then?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

Ratchet carried Sasha over to the passenger seat and opened the cockpit up for her, he quickly hopped into the pilots seat only to have Sasha sitting on his lap again giggling. Ratchet sighs to himself knowing he can't win, and he frankly doesn't want to in this case, he closes the cockpit and takes off with Sasha's legs facing inward on the ship and leaning against his left arm slightly although she soon sinks down a few inches to snuggle into Ratchet's chest. Sasha begins to cuddle with Ratchet as he flies to Hoven….


End file.
